Good Boy
by ilikepie101
Summary: Well, sure Sasuke had gotton drunk yesterday, but he was sober today... right?He HAD been a good boy, so did't he deserve a treat?  SasuNaru smut.


Sasuke hiccupped drunkly as he set down the nearly empty sake bottle. It had been a bad day with a god-awful mission to bore him. Why would the Hokage send him, one of the best jonins, out on some random B mission? It was all so frustrating. He hadn't even seen Naruto in days because of his training. All he could do now was wait and get drunk all alone. Just perfect.

A knock rang out from the front door. Who would want to bother him at this time of night? Sasuke shouted to the person outside to come in. He could use the company. But if it was Sakura or his annoying older brother, it was going to be a long night. He was too drunk to reads the person's charka, so he had to just hope it wasn't either of them.

Naruto peeked in through the doorway. He had heard from Kakashi-sensei that Sasuke wasn't happy with the mission that was assigned. Well in his opinion, Sasuke was being a baby. He was still recovering from the injuries from his last mission; and the blonde boy didn't want to assign anything any more challenging.

"So the Lord Hokage finally arrives," noted Sasuke, looking the other boy up and down.

"Oh come on Sasuke, you know I don't like it when you address me as that. We've known each other too long for that" commented the younger boy dryly.

Well, I can't help it if that's what you are, your hokage-ship." The raven-hair boy smirked. Naruto couldn't bother to disagree. It was true that he had been inaugurated as Hokage a month earlier, but that didn't mean that he liked being addressed as such. All the formality was all too much. He just wasn't used to it yet. "Fine, fine if it bothers you that much, I'll just refer to you as I always have, ok dobe?"

The blonde furrowed his brow. Sasuke could be a real jerk sometimes.

"Well, here's a little something to make up for that awful mission I gave you today," replied Naruto, planting a kiss on Sasuke's forehead. The older boy looked up and smirked. He liked where this was going. He casually leaned up and pressed his lips up against his lover's. Naruto smiled in spite of himself, but suddenly jerked his head backwards. "Sasuke? Is that- are you drunk?" he asked, somewhat appalled.

"Not really," slurred Sasuke, "I've only had, like, two bottles- but what does it matter? I'm still gonna bang you tonight."

"We both know you have a low tolerance for alcohol. Remember what I told you? No sex if you're drunk. Besides, you won't even remember it come tomorrow."

"B-but-" started the raven-haired boy, disappointed that he was sleeping alone tonight.

"No means no. Get some rest and then find me when you're sober, okay?" said the blonde boy, planting another kiss on Sasuke's forehead and getting up to leave.

"Please?" asked Sasuke, using one last desperate hope to get some of his uke's ass.

"Maybe tomorrow, if you behave" replied Naruto, winking.

~THE NEXT NIGHT~

"Ugh! Stupid day! Stupid Sakura-chan! Stupid world!" Naruto fumed, flopping down on the couch onto Sasuke who just so happened to be sitting there reading a book that by the looks of it, borrowed from Kakashi-sensi.

"What happened?" the raven-haired jounin purred, gently stroking the blonde's head affectionately.

"Too much! Sakura came into my office today screaming something about you or what not, and then Ino came in following suit. I practically had to sedate her to get her to leave. You have way too many fangirls, Sasuke-kun. And then Iruka-sensi came, yelling at me about how I missed a very important meeting regarding the academy. And after that fiasco, Kakashi came and forced me to finish all of the paperwork while he read his stupid book!" Naruto fumed, curling up like a cat on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke wanted to say that he also liked Kakashi's books, but he swallowed it, knowing that it would do to enrage the young hokage.

"You must be exhausted," He commented fondly.

"Tell me about it," Naruto sighed, closing his eyes and instantly falling asleep. Sasuke looked down at his sleeping uke. He really was too adorable for his own good… wait a second. What was it he had said yesterday? _Maybe tomorrow, if you behave. _Well, he HAD behaved that day. He did the laundry and cleaned the house, like he was supposed to, and he even comforted the blonde when he got home, instead of jumping him. Doesn't that count as behaving?

He slowly leaned down and placed an experimental kiss on Naruto's cheek. No response. He leaned down again and pressed his lips to the sleeping ones. Naruto moaned lightly and stirred, but did not wake.

Sasuke scooped him up and carried Naruto into the bedroom, laying him down on the bed.

"Hmm? Sasuke? What happened?" Naruto grunted, slowly waking up. Sasuke smirked. He would want the little uke awake for this. The raven-haired seme dove down, kissing his surprised uke. "N-no-ugh-" Naruto moaned around the kiss, "Wha-"

"I behaved, didn't I?" smirked Sasuke.

"What? You actually thought I was being serious?" Naruto cried, only to be muffled by another kiss.

"Of course."

"You. Can be a real idiot sometimes."

"True, but I'm the idiot who gets to put my-"

"Excuse me?"

"-In your-"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled. He was just so much fun to tease! The Uchia began to pull off the ridiculous orange jumpsuit that the hokage still insisted on wearing.

"N-no! Sasu- what are you- kyah!" The blonde moaned as a large hand began roughly grinding the bulge growing between his legs. Sasuke happily removed the rest of the offending clothing that hid the hokage's body from his hungry eyes as he continued to make surprised moans emanate from his mouth.

Sasuke quickly began his work trailing hungry kisses down his lover's jaw. Naruto only began to protest when he reached the base of his neck.

"S-Sasuke! I really think- Ow!"

The raven-haired man had bitten down sharply on his collarbone, almost drawing blood. He then examined his work so far. His somewhat resistant lover was sprawled on their bed, completely and utterly naked, with small hickeys on his neck and a dark crimson blush working its way across his cheeks. He was panting slightly from trying to shove the older man off. Basically, he was begging to be fucked. Right now. Hard.

The raven-haired man wasted no time in removing his own clothing. He was beyond horny now. He was starving for any piece of his lover that he could get. He wanted to ravage the boy's sun-kissed body and mark it as his own. Naruto had that amazing ability to do make him feel like that even if he didn't realize it. Sasuke let his tongue trail down past the black seal that was still tattooed on his uke's stomach until he reached his weeping target. He flicked his tongue over the head of Naruto's erect member, earning a surprised and throaty gasp. He then opened his mouth wide and took the entire member into his mouth. Naruto let pleasured mewls escape his lips as Sasuke started bobbing his head up and down, sucking and caressing the hardened cock.

"Ah! Sasuke! N-no more!" Naruto moaned, his cheeks flushed.

Sasuke lifted his head to smirk at him. "You always tell me to stop when it feels the best."

Naruto couldn't think of a comeback. His head was spinning to fast to allow him to think clearly. So, the older jounin took this opportunity to grab (conveniently located) lube from the bedside table and coat three fingers in it.

"Don't- not- but- I-" The blonde tried once more to protest, but found himself unable to string together his words properly. "You had better not- Ahn!" he tried to finish, but Sasuke had slid his first digit through Naruto's far-from-virgin entrance. He arched his back and moaned as a second was inserted and helped the first to scissor it open.

"S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke gently kissed his squirming uke, silencing him at once. "Save your voice for later- you're gonna need it," he smirked, making Naruto blush yet again.

Before the blonde could react, Sasuke pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his bulging erection. Naruto cried out in surprise and discomfort. The raven-haired man breathed heavily as Naruto's surprised muscles clamped around him and his walls squeezed together.

"Shh- just relax and let me do he rest," Sasuke purred softly. Naruto moaned and shifted his weight, his breathing steadying.

"B-but no condom?" he grunted.

Sasuke frowned. He had no want or need to use one of those, and he was sure that he had already discussed this with his uke. In reply, he gripped his lover's shaky hips and slowly pulled his member out, almost all the way, then slammed back in. Naruto screamed out both in pain and pleasure. He knew Sasuke could be a little sadistic sometimes, but a little warning was always nice. Sasuke repeated, shifting his angle slightly and perfectly hit a certain point that he was searching for. Naruto gasped as stars flew across his vision, making his head spin. He rocked his hips in time to his lover's thrusts.

Sasuke reached down, roughly stroking the neglected weeping member with expert fingers. Naruto moaned in pleasure.

"Sasuke! I'm gonna come!"

"Then come," Sasuke said in a husky whisper, his lips bushing over the shell of Naruto's ear. This was too much. With a final scream of his lover's name, Naruto released as a feeling of pure pleasure rolled through his body. When the warm muscles contracted around him, Sasuke allowed himself to eject his seeds onto the tight walls.

He pulled out and flopped down on the bed next to his exhausted lover.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"Have I ever told you that you can be a real asshole sometimes?"

Sasuke chuckled as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you too."

YAY! Another story finally finished! I had written this awhile ago, but had never gotten around to finishing it…

I know adding that cheap little fluff at the end is a stupid way to end it, but whatever. ANYWAY- please review it! Any criticism is welcomed!


End file.
